John K. Iglehart
John K. Iglehart is an American journalist, essayist, author and the founding editor of Health Affairs. He was also the national correspondent of The New England Journal of Medicine. He held these two editorial leadership positions for 27 years. Iglehart is an elected member of the National Academy of Social Insurance and serves on the advisory board of the National Institute For Health Care Management. He was an elected member in the Institute of Medicine of the United States National Academy of Sciences and served on its Governing Council between 1985 and 1991. He was also the board member of the American Board of Medical Specialties, the Educational Commission for Foreign Medical Graduates and AcademyHealth. Biography John Iglehart has built a career spanning over forty years with a distinguished record as a highly respected health policy journalist. His career began in 1961 after graduation from the University of Wisconsin-Milwaukee writing for The Associated Press in Milwaukee, Madison and Chicago. Iglehart moved to Washington, D.C. after winning a Congressional Fellowship sponsored by the American Political Science Association. Following a year on Capitol Hill, John joined the inaugural staff of the National Journal, a weekly publication on federal policymaking, where his work ranged from reporter to editor. In 1971, Iglehart began to specialize in health policy and quickly gained a reputation for perceptive reporting of complex problems facing the American health care system. In 1977 Iglehart was elected to membership in the Institute of Medicine, a branch of the National Academy of Sciences. In 1981, John was urged by Project HOPE to create a health policy journal, Health Affairs, which has become the nation's leading periodical covering this sphere. In 1981, John also became the national correspondent of The New England Journal of Medicine, writing “Health Policy Reports” that are widely recognized for their balance and perspective. As the author of more than 100 essays, John has published more material in the Journal than any other contributor in its 190year history. Iglehart has received the Academy Health's prestigious Chair Award, which recognizes national leaders who have significantly contributed to moving health services research into policy and practice. In 2007, the University of Wisconsin- Milwaukee bestowed on Iglehart its Special Life Achievement Award, one of only ten such honors ever awarded by the University. In 2008, the New York Academy of Medicine bestowed on Iglehart its First Annual Academy Medal for Distinguished Contributions in Health Policy. Iglehart serves on numerous professional boards and has also been a journalist-in-residence at Harvard University. Education and background John K. Iglehart graduated from Wauwatosa High School in the common year of 1957, and subsequently went on to graduate from the University of Wisconsin–Milwaukee with a B.S. in Journalism. He was also a journalist-in-residence at Harvard School of Public Health, and is a founding member of the National Academy of Social Insurance. Career Iglehart held several editorial positions between 1969 to 1979. Before he founded Health Affairs, he was the vice president of the Kaiser Foundation Health Plan and director of its Washington, D.C. office. In 1981, Iglehart founded a bimonthly peer-reviewed health care policy academic journal Health Affairs under the aegis of Project HOPE, a nonprofit international health education organization, leading it for 27 years. The journal was called "the bible of health policy" by Washington Post with more than 16 million online page views per year. He stepped down from the position on September 4, 2007 and remained affiliated with the journal in an emeritus capacity. Since 1981, Iglehart had also been the national correspondent of The New England Journal of Medicine and had written more than 100 essays. Awards *AcademyHealth Chair Award (2006) *Inducted into the Wall of Inspiration Sources *''Wikipedia.org'' Category:Journalists Category:Essayists Category:Wall of Inspiration honorees Category:Persons of Note Category:Writers